1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hinge structure and particularly to a hinge conveniently formable in adjacent portions of a tool box lid and box portion to facilitate automated manufacture of the tool box and the hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool boxes intended for mounting within the bed of a vehicle such as a pick-up truck conventionally are fixedly yet removably mounted within such a truck bed, most often to the rear of the vehicle passenger compartment. Such tool boxes usually comprise the general shape of a rectangular solid open centrally for receiving tools and the like within a “box” portion that is covered by a lid pivotally attached thereto by means of a hinging structure typically taking the form of a “piano hinge” purchased by a tool box manufacturer and affixed to the box portion and to the lid by means of pop rivets and by spot welds respectively. Manufacture of such tool boxes is thus time-consuming and costly due to purchase of a hinge essentially intended for other uses and adaptable for use only with difficulty in the production of the tool box. Substantial time is required to position the piano hinge respectively on the lid and box portion for riveting and welding, the typical tool box requiring drilling of a number of holes in one longitudinally extending portion of the piano hinge formed typically of aluminum for subsequent placement of pop rivets and the formation of a number of spot welds in another longitudinally extending portion of the piano hinge, these operations typically being manually accomplished and thus being subject to inconsistent and unsightly results which cause such tool boxes to exhibit a less than satisfactory appearance especially in a retail show room where most such tool boxes are viewed by prospective buyers.
Compounding the thus stated disadvantages of the use of piano hinges as the essential hinge element of such tool boxes, such as cost of the piano hinge and the cost of attaching an obviously add-on element to the tool box with potential workmanship deficiencies, is the lack of strength inherent in the piano hinge itself and the lack of strength imparted to the tool box per se by the piano hinge. Further, the use of piano hinges in the manufacture of such tool boxes and the like renders difficult the automated manufacture and associated consistency of manufacture characteristic of such automated manufacture and particularly such manufacture as can be accomplished quickly and efficiently with the use of tool and die technology which results in precise and consistent formation of a hinge formed integrally with the lid and box portion of a tool box, such as a conventional truck tool box according to the teachings of the present invention.
It can therefore be appreciated that a need exists for an improved truck tool box hinge also useful in other similar environments, wherein the hinge and the tool box itself exhibits improved decorative value and improved strength of the hinge itself and the overall tool box per se and which can be more easily and less expensively manufactured.